


Trust In The Crowd

by Marie_thevillain



Series: Twenty One Pilots one-shots [4]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Reading performance, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_thevillain/pseuds/Marie_thevillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh couldn't see Tyler. Anywhere. It was as if the sea of people had swallowed him.</p><p>What happened at Reading from view of the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In The Crowd

'Where's Tyler?' was the only question running through Josh's mind as he searched the crowd for his best friend.

Security wouldn't allow them access to the climbing platform, so he and Tyler decided it would be okay for the singer to crowd surf his way there. It wasn't anything outrageous.

They planned it out backstage, and hadn't anticipated anything going wrong. After all, their trust in the crowd was already established and used as part of the performances. Tyler was held up during Holding Onto You, and Josh went on the crowd when they played Ride. They were used to it.

'Where is he?' Josh hesitated before continuing Car Radio. It was past time for Tyler to have sung the last refrain. His friend was supposed to be at the top of the platform by now.

The next song had started, and Josh breathed in relief when he saw a white tank top ascending the climbing tower. His eyes followed as Tyler reached the top and stood up, looking over the crowd.

His shirt was ripped. He looked exhausted.

Josh grew concerned when he saw Tyler swaying. The singer wasn't as confident when he shouted, "Are you still with me?" to the crowd.

They finished the song, Josh playing and Tyler dancing. Tyler thanked the crowd and said, "We gotta be done. Josh, that's it. We gotta be done." He said their regular goodbye, and the music ended.

Josh closed his eyes. It was bad.

Tyler didn't bow before climbing down.

The crowd began chanting, "We want more. One more song."

The lights had dimmed, and Josh got off the stage as quickly as possible. He had to find Tyler.

Their trust in the crowd was changed.

**Author's Note:**

> These were some of the things that came to my mind after finding out about what happened. Really, I just want to wrap the boys and Jenna up in warm blankets and give them cocoa.
> 
> I don't know the whole story, but I know it was horrible and never ever should have happened.


End file.
